Rawr
by Semebay
Summary: Americans are serious about their television. It shows in America. Req. by someone. Humor?


America was quite possibly one of the most peculiar nations. It had nothing to do with his insatiable need for burgers and milkshakes (though they made him a bit _weird_, truth be told), and had more to do with his television.

Americans were known for being swayed by television. They would adjust their schedules so they wouldn't miss the latest episode of _Survivor_, and would listen to or laugh at various news personalities on Fox. They traveled in droves to theaters and the few remaining drive-ins were novelties, the perfect place to take their kids for a treat once in a while.

America himself was no exception. If a meeting ran through a football game, he would have his cell phone under the table to watch it. He made sure to get home in time to watch _Hell's Kitchen_ (always insisting that the man's accent had nothing to do with his addiction to the show), and cooed over the meerkats on _Meerkat Manor_.

America ended up channeling his people's attraction for television, albeit on a far larger scale. When his people flocked to the television to watch Shark Week, he spent the next three weeks skirting around tables and blue carpets in fear of losing a leg. When there was a rise in people watching the History Channel, he would reminisce about his time as a child, and would liberate the tea from England's stock and toss them in the Channel.

The worst came the week that Animal Planet had a predator marathon. All shows about predators, all the time. The programs with the highest number of viewers were those centered around wildcats: lions, cougars, cheetahs and the like.

That would probably explain why America seemed to channel the children of his nation, and had started to hide behind furniture.

England had been quite perturbed when he had gotten home to find that America had rearranged the furniture in the living room to make a den for himself. The couch was balanced on top of the armchairs and the table had made a fine entrance so that England had to kneel down to look in the den he had created.

"America… Are you okay?"

America blinked from where he sipped his milkshake. He was curled up in a ball and watching something on his phone, and looked surprised by England's appearance.

"I'm cool," America said, and he sucked on the straw before clicking a few buttons on his phone.

England frowned and left the living room for the kitchen. He paused only to turn on the television, flipping through the channels in search of the US channels. He found Animal Planet and watched for a moment while a lion wandered a den in the side of a cliff, and then he shrugged. Usually he could watch the US channels and get a general idea of what American children were watching and imitating. It was almost eerie (and often humorous) how America's actions always mimicked the animals on television.

England continued to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He didn't pay much attention to the television talking about lions and hunting, and failed to miss the sound of the table being pushed aside. It was only when there was a loud crash and he realized it sounded a _lot_ like his couch crashing into the floor that he looked around and saw America approaching at an alarming rate of speed.

"England!" America shouted, and he launched himself at England before he had a chance to escape.

England crashed to the ground beneath America, and with him went a pot of cold water and a tin of tea leaves. He shrieked when he hit the linoleum, and his arms were immediately pinned to his side by arms both longer and thicker than his own. America had pressed his face into England's chest, and he _purred_ deep in his throat.

"A-America?"

America just kept purring, and the TV went on to talk about how young lions would mock fight with their siblings and other lions. England whimpered when the cold water soaked into his shirt, but there was no way he was going to get out of America's grip. America rubbed his face against England's shirt, and England cursed stupid Americans and their television programs.


End file.
